Out Of My League
by writedrunkeditsober
Summary: All the red on my cheeks I could tell sprouted when she spoke to me. Hell, shes out of my league, but were playing the same game.   ONESHOT.


**I got Bored. I'm 100% Team Niggy, but though I'd write something for the percent that is teem Eggy. I couldn't do much decription...Iggys blind. I dislike fanfics that don't add that hes blind, it makes him him :O**

**ANYWHO: Enjoy**

***Disclaimer: Me No Owny. You No Suey. Get It? Got It? GEWD.**

She didn't just walk. She glided across the floor, I could barely feel her steps. Not bopping violently to her own drum, but swaying smoothly to her own melody. Like an angel, flying above the floor, surrounded in a blur of white, zoning out everyone but herself.

Shes out of your league. _That_ I couldn't argue with. Not just for that fact that she must be gorgeous, I've heard from many she is. Or that her voice was sweet and low, perfect for whispering all her secrets. But for the fact that, if you have yet to notice, I've got wings sticking out of my back. And her, she must of had men lining up at her door.

Not to mention, I'm blind. I couldn't see her smile, and I couldn't tell what she was doing, I'd have to die knowing I could never lay my sight on her. So yes, she was out of my league.

Then why wouldn't it stop? All these feelings, all the rushes I got when I felt her walk towards my direction. All the red on my cheeks I could tell sprouted when she spoke to me. Hell, shes out of my league, but were playing the same game.

I barely felt her footsteps come closer against the hard wood floor, and I could imagine her smiling at me, that soft everlasting smile Angel described to me. "sweet and passionate".

I smiled, just in case she was, and patted the seat beside me, gesturing for her to sit.

"Hey Iggs. whats crackin'?" She asked innocently, I smelled her fruity perfume when she plopped down beside me.

"Nothing Ella," I said, "..just thinking, you could say."

"Thinking, might telling me what of?" she said, nudging my side with her elbow. The touch of her skin against mine, sending me to heaven.

I scanned the room around us. I could feel the tapping of feet on the floor, hear the music blaring, screaming, singing, laughing. Nudge insisted on one of these. A party, for all of us, a birthday party I suppose. I wasn't up for it, but was overruled by most of the flock. I wasn't one for party's, loud places, any place at that, that didn't allow me to hear my own thoughts. But when she spoke, everything got quiet to me, all I could hear was the sugar in her speak.

"Just noth-" I was cut off by the pull of an arm, snatching me and dragging me into the crowd. Whatever this was, I could tell I was _NOT_ going to like it. "Whats going on?" I yelled over the groups of laughing people.

"It's called having fun, you should try it sometime." Ella croaked, giggling and moving around. I could feel the whips of her body in the air.

"Ha ha, your _so_ funny." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"Oh puh-lease!" She exhaled loudly, "Don't be such a dope." she said, spinning and laughing. I simply looked around, ignoring the present. I**_ DID NOT_** dance, never have, and didn't intend to start now. She grabbed my hands, and laughed loudly, zoning out the load of people. she spun the and swirled them, spinning me around and pushing and pulling my body like a doll. I wasn't making it easy for her. Then I heard it, she sighed softly, too low for the average human being to ever notice, but you and I both know I wasn't average.

I couldn't let her down. The mere thought of her ever being sad burned my insides to ashes. I took a deep breath, swallowed my pride, and grabbed her hands. I spun her around, and managed a smile. I danced, or did what I thought was dancing, and wiggled her arms. She laughed, rotating the earth faster. Her quick soft giggled forever lurked in my ear drums. But after a while, faking smiles wasn't necessary. I loved every second of it. I laughed harder then I ever had, because of her.

Then a loud song came on, obviously popular, because everyone seemed to go wild jumping and screaming, and singing along.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed, giggling, cheering with the crowd. I frowned, wishing I could see her. My only ever wish, was to see her. "Whats wrong?" She pouted, I could feel the concern in her voice. I didn't want to bring her down.

"Nothing." I said, smirking slowly.

"Iggy. I know when your lying." She said, seeing through my false attempt at cheerfulness.

"Just forget it." I said, gesturing with my hand.

"Iggy, are you ever gonna' tell me what you where thinking about?" she shyly uttered.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Before..." She said, swaying back and forth. I could hear her whispers beyond the people.

"Nope." I said, laughing slyly, and starting to "_dance_" again.

"Comon' Iggs! Please?" she pleaded. God, she had me dancing in the palm of her hand.

"Ella," I started, debating my next line."I, just have a lot on my mind." UGH. Chickening out Iggy? _Really!_

"Oh.." she said, a bit discouraged.

Then I did it. I grabbed her arms, and did it.

It was honeyed and luscious, long and undoubtedly wonderful. She seemed shocked at first, but hadn't stuttered in kissing me back. And I let go of her arms, and her lips, and my eyes stayed closed. As I cherished this moment.

It was silent at first, as the previous event settled in. Then I felt the smell of her perfume get closer, as she leaned in. Her lips met my ear, and her hot breath tickled every sense I had in it.

"I'm so lucky." She whispered. I didn't understand, how was she lucky? Was she implying I was a good kisser? She answered my question. And when she did it, she declared this just about the_ best _so called birthday ever.

I smiled after she said it, and I'll never forget the feeling I got as she whispered softly, "Your out of my league."

**There goes. Eh, I've done better.**

**Check out my other stories(: Suggestions are welcome(:.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :O**

**~*Paint_Em_Red*~**


End file.
